Automatic tire inflation systems have been commercially available for many years. They are configured to maintain appropriate tire pressure in tires of commercial vehicles, including tractor trailers.
Commercial truck operators have struggled for years to balance the costs of ATI systems (ATIS) and associated servicing/repair labor and replacement parts with the benefits of the systems. To date, a majority of the commercial truck operators have not adopted ATI systems, in part because the benefits don't outweigh the costs and time. This is primarily due to the maintenance costs including labor and replacement parts, including shipping of parts, associated with maintaining the system over time, which can reach $400 or more present day. Moreover, pulling the trailer for service is a logistical issue.
Starting Jan. 1, 2018, the U.S. Government is implementing fuel credits to truck operators who implement ATI systems, and passive air pressure systems. The ATI systems will receive the larger credits.
An improved ATI system that is affordable, has an extremely low cost of maintenance, and that even enables others, such as drivers, owner/operators, or other repair persons to service the ATI system, would be highly advantageous to operators to reduce costs, and also to increase the adoption of ATI in the industry.